Non-residential beds are used in hospitals, private residences and other facilities. These beds include special features such as brakes, head end and foot end siderails and adjustable elevation. The occupant of these types of beds is typically a patient who may be vulnerable to adverse events such as falls. Safeguards can be used to help mitigate the risk to the vulnerable patient. For example, a patient vulnerable to falling can be better protected if the brakes on the bed are set, the bed is at its lowest elevation and at least the head end siderails are deployed. It is desirable to indicate whether or not such safeguards are in place either to convey confidence that the bed is in the desired state or to provoke corrective action if the bed is not in the desired state. The present application discloses a method and system for making such indications.